An example of a directional multi-way valve is known from DE 200 23 376 U1. At its two axial ends, the piston rod is guided in guiding bores in the cover parts of the housing. This construction involves additional machining of the respective guiding bores in the cover parts, and also requires an accurate fit of the cover parts relative to the housing in order to ensure an aligned coaxial position of the guiding bores relative to one another and of the guiding bores relative to the continuous axial housing bore.
What is needed is a directional multi-way valve which may be expeditiously constructed.